1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and more particularly, to an earphone having an under hanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to view a movie, or to listen to music, users are able to employ various electronic devices, including but in now way limited to a radio, cassette player, compact disk player, MP3 player, and portable multimedia player (PMP). In order to listen to a sound through such an electronic device, a user may use a headset or an earphone so as not to disturb others around them, and to be able to concentrate on the audio/visual material, or at least mask ambient background noise.
The earphone is used by inserting a soft-coated piece into/adjacent a user's ear canal. Earpieces can be generally classified as an open-type earphone, closed-type earphone, or semi-closed type earphone according to a form thereof. It is now more common than ever for a pair of earpieces extend from a common feed, so that the user can listen in stereo and/or reduce background noise that would be heard when only a single earpiece is used.
In general, the earphone is temporarily attached to the user by having the user insert a specially designed portion into an earflap. However when the user moves, for example, when performing an exercise such as jogging, the earphone is easily separated (i.e. backs out) from the user's ear. In order to solve the problem, a fixed part such as an earhook can be formed in a cover of the earphone and is typically arranged along an outer portion of the ear, so that the earphone is not easily separated from the user's ear. However when the user wears such an earphone for a long time period, the user can feel a pain in their ear, and the earphone has a somewhat complicated structure.
Therefore, there is a long-felt need in the art for an earphone having a simple structure that is not easily separated from the user's ear while the user is in motion.